Wings Above New York
by Funsized-killjoy
Summary: Well into the search for Sakura's feathers, the travelers find themselves in the midst of a gang war that would nearly come to destroy New York City.
1. Hello, New York

If you walked down the street at this time of day you'd probably find more than a few bored kids trying to see if you really could fry and egg on the street. And you'd find out that you really could. The calendar said May but it felt like August. Experts were saying this was going to be the hottest summer New York's had in years. And it was in this summer that New York had its greatest adventure for years to come. Unfortunately, the majority of the city went through the summer as if nothing was wrong. No, the good people in their good houses would never learn of the events that passed that summer. But if you didn't have a good house, if you weren't one of those lucky few that could live easy in icy air conditioning all day, if you were the ones who lived _under_ the city in the sewers and back alleys, then you'd know all about those events. And if you were apart of a certain small time gang that launched itself into underworld fame, then you'd know why everything happened.

The date was May 5, 2012. The temperature was 85˚ at noon and rising. When the multicolored haze that surrounded Kurogane faded away, he found himself surrounded by towering metal buildings that seemed to reach the sky. But what he could not see were Syaoran and the others. He remembered the last time they had been separated and scowled. It had taken six long months to find the kids. And he'd been forced to spend those months with that magician, who couldn't even understand the language of the people around them. Kurogane's scowl deepened.

When Fay looked around, he saw short trees and nicely trimmed lawns. Small houses lined a large street and children were running around in every direction. Fay saw a woman walk up to him and she asked him if he was alright. Fay decided he must have looked horribly confused, but at least he could understand what the woman was saying. He'd noticed signs around him with words he couldn't understand, so he assumed Mokona must be nearby. He explained to the woman that he had lost his friends and wanted desperately to find them.

Syaoran had been holding tightly to Sakura who had been holding tightly to Mokona, so the three of them had landed together. But as soon as they had landed, a young man wearing low, baggy jeans and a white sleeveless shirt approached them. The man tried to grab Sakura and intended to get every last cent Syaoran had on him, but the man hadn't counted on Syaoran being a capable fighter. The moment the man touched Sakura, Syaoran was there and ready. A quick, strong kick to the man's chest had him on the ground gasping for breath.

As soon as he hit the ground, a voice called from an alley a few feet down the road. A girl, Syaoran guessed she was around the same age as Kurogane or Fay, walked towards the fallen man. This girl was wearing the same outfit as the man, but she was also wearing a dark blue and black bandana around her head. She was using the bandana to tie back her long, strange colored hair. Syaoran couldn't quite explain thecolor. It wasn't light enough to be blonde or dark enough to be brown, but it also had a red tint that almost made look like bronze or copper.

When the girl saw the man on the ground she kicked him hard causing him to fall just as he was starting to stand. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?" she snapped at him. "These are kids! Kids don't got nothin'!"

"Watch it, Lex!" the man snapped back. But the girl, Lex, ignored him and walked over to Syaoran. "She okay?" Lex asked pointing to Sakura. The kids looked at each other and when Sakura nodded, Syaoran turned to Lex and did the same. "Good. Sorry he bothered you, he's an ass," she told them, "What are kids doin' here anyway? This ain't exactly a playground."

"We're sorry, Miss Lex, we didn't mean to intrude. We just-" Syaoran started, but Lex interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't go 'Miss'-ing me. I'm Alexandria, but I hate that so call me Lex, _just_ Lex."

"Oh, alright," Syaoran stuttered, "Well, I'm Syaoran, and this is Sakura. We just-"

"You have odd names," Lex interrupted again. A faint spark of annoyance crept its way onto Syaoran, "You're not from here, are ya?"

"No, we're not. We only just came here and we're trying to find our friends," he said quickly not wanting to get interrupted a third time.

"I can help. I'm good at finding people, and he owes you," she said pointing to the man behind her. "Oh, and he's Keric." When she said his name, Keric began to say she shouldn't be so lenient. "Shut the hell up," she told him.

"So, these friends of yours, they ever got arrested?" Lex asked. When Syaoran shook his head she responded, "Damn. That makes things way harder. Keric!" she snapped at the now standing man, "Tell Manny I'll be late again. Oh, and don't forget to feed Ben-je again, he already hates you." Syaoran wasn't sure who Ben-je could be, but when Lex mentioned him Keric's face went white. Sakura noticed too.

When Keric ran off, Sakura asked about it. "She speaks!" was Lex's first response, "Sorry, ignore that. Last month Ben-je almost killed him," she laughed. Sakura was still curious, but she thought it would be best if she didn't know the story.

"A'right! Now let's find those friends of yours. First things first, I need names and faces." Syaoran nodded and explained, "We don't have pictures, but our friends usually stand out. We're looking for two men. They're both tall. Kurogane has tan skin, dark hair, and red eyes. Fay is pale with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Red eyes? You serious? Well he'll be easy to find. And more weird names," Lex chuckled, "Alright I'll get on it. Meanwhile, you guys got a place to stay?" Mokona, who had been hiding from Keric, now crawled out of Syaoran's shirt and said, "Nope! We're homeless again. Wait, that's bad. Syaoran, we're homeless again!"

When Lex saw Mokona, her brown eyes grew wide, "What the hell is that thing?" she cried.

"Monoka's not a thing! Mokona is Mokona!" she said. Sakura laughed and Syaoran smiled.

"Uh…right. Where did you say you were from?" Lex asked still looking at Mokona in disbelief and slight fear.

"We didn't," Syaoran began. He told her about their last night in Clow Country, and about Sakura missing her feathers. He said they'd already gotten many of them back, but many more were still missing.

Lex looked at him for several minutes in silence. Then she slowly said, "Uh…right, well that sounds absolutely insane. And yet I believe you. I'm just gonna go with my gut and say that's 'cause a Mokona. At any rate, two guys will be easier to find than a feather, so we'll start with them. Oh, and you might not want to mention that little story. Anyone else'll think your high."

The three travelers didn't understand the precaution, but they knew it would be best to heed her words. "Okay, Lexi! Mokona can hide real well!" the little fur ball exclaimed.

"Um….right. And don't call me Lexi," the copper-haired girl responded. "Now c'mon, let's go find those friends!" She clapped her hands a few times and walked away at a brisk pace.

The day began with the sun beating down on Syaoran and Sakura. It didn't take long for either of them to realize why Lex was wearing a white tank-top, similar to Keric's, and shirt, cut-off jean shorts. If they hadn't grown up in the desert, the heat would have been nearly disabling. But compared to summer afternoons in Clow Country, a New York summer was nothing.

Still, when the sun began to set, everyone (except for Mokona who was hiding in Syaoran's shirt) was exhausted. "Alright!" Lex announced, "We're not gonna find 'em in the dark. You guys got no place to stay, right?" Syaoran nodded, so Lex continued, "Kay then, you'll stay with me."

But Syaoran immediately refused, "No, we couldn't! You've already done far too much for us!" At he response, Lex immediately burst out laughing.

"Sorry, kid, you just sound so sincere! 'Round here, that don't happen. 'Sides, you got nowhere and I got plenty a room. You wouldn't take up much space…And you can meet Ben-je!" The girl's cheerful laughter turned cynical as she mentioned this name once again. "She kinda scares me…" Mokona whispered. Lex didn't hear, but Syaoran and Sakura did. Both kids assured her nothing bad would happen, though neither of them really believed it.

Lex lead the travelers to an old warehouse on the northern edge of Manhattan. Half the roof had fallen in, and most of the windows were destroyed, but this place was home for dozens of her friends. Platforms had been built into the walls providing numerous levels for the denizens to make into bedrooms or storage rooms. When Lex walked in, all conversation stopped. Dozens of eyes stares down at her, then smiles broke out among the lot.

A crowd formed around Lex and voices rose asking who she had with her and if they wanted to join. "Calm down, calm down! I'm just helpin' them out for a bit! Everybody, shove off!" Lex yelled at the crowd. At her words, the crowd separated and most people fell back along the wall and up in the platforms. Two young men and a small child stayed behind. One of the men was Keric.

"Bought time you got back," he snapped. Lex gave him a dirty look, then called out, "Ben-je!" A Rottweiler that would stand taller than Kurogane on its hind legs came charging out from the crowd. The enormous dog lunged for Keric and pinned him to the ground. "Good boy," Lex praised. The two boys standing by Keric had burst out laughing. Lex snapped the dogs name and he crawled to her side. He sat obediently and wagged his tail. She ran her hands through his fur and scratched his head in affection. Keric scowled.

"A'right, back to business," Lex said much louder than was necessary, "Manny, Ashley, these kids here are from Europe. Syaoran and Sakura," she pointed to each person as she said there names to provide a brief introduction. "They got nothin' so we're givin' 'em somethin', got it?" The kid nodded furiously, but the older man looked suspicious.

He was about to say something, but then a voice from behind him called out, "Princess!" at the same time another deeper voice said calmly, "Hey kid." Two men approached from within the crowd of onlookers. Although Lex hadn't seen them speak, she knew immediately who the voices belonged too. The first voice obviously belonged to the scrawny blonde guy, and the second voice definitely belonged to the taller, muscular black-haired man.

When Lex saw this tall, handsome man, who she assumed must be Kurogane, see immediately felt her heart pulse. _He's gorgeous,_ she thought. He was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that accented his toned arms and abs. And she couldn't help but think he looked amazing in his dark green cargo pants. And he was _tall._ He towered over Keric, and Lex knew he was about 6'1".

But then she mentally slapped herself and shook her head. She looked again and told herself he wasn't all that special. She told herself she wasn't going to start fawning over him like an annoying pre-teen girl at a Justin Bieber concert. Then Lex shivered. She despised Justin Bieber, the very thought of him made her spine crawl.

To distract herself from both people, she focused of the other man, how she assumed was Fay. He was one of the scrawniest guys she'd ever seen. He looked like the wind could blow him away, and mixed with his blonde hair and blue eyes, he almost appeared angelic in his white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. And his face certainly didn't diminish from the angel appearance.

"Kurogane, Fay, how long have you two been here?" Syaoran asked. Fay smiled and explained how he'd bumped into Kurogane, thought he called him "Kurgy", when he was playing with some children in a park. Kurogane had been searching that very park for his friends. He'd figured Mokona would want to play with the kids, but he didn't bring that up due to Syaoran's warning glance.

"Anyway," the tall dark man finished, "then I saw this guy," pointing to Fay, "He was playing with that kid," pointing to Ashley, "and then we were lead here." Lex asked Ashley, and the child confirmed the story. He said he'd had a lot of fun playing with Fay, and Lex smiled.

"You guys ain't half bad," she praised. "Hey, you guys fight?" The three boys nodded, but Sakura shook her head. "That great! Don't worry Sakura, Ash can't fight either."

"Lex, watch what your doing," the other man, Manny, said. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "I know exactly what I'm doing." She snapped. And she did. Syaoran floored Keric. If those other two guys were anywhere near as good as the kid, then having them on her side would be a massive advantage.

"You four, while you're here, you might as well make yourselves useful. Welcome to the second strongest gang in Manhattan!"

"Can you really do that?" Syaoran asked. Lex turned to him and smiled her you-bet-your-ass-I-can smile.

"Didn't I tell you? Down here, I'm the boss."


	2. FIREWORKS!

Kurogane hated being forced into joining this gang, but at least they'd have a place to say for the night. Then again, he'd been given the worst room possible. Lex had split them up according to gender. Sakura and Molona went to her room while Kurogane, Fay, and Syaoran were forced into Keric's small room. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if just he and Syaoran were sharing with Keric, but Lex had to make Fay stay in that room too. He lasted five minutes before imagining the most elaborate ways possible to murder both Fay and Lex.

The following morning he'd woken up with a pounding headache and a lethal bloodlust, but he put those feelings out of his mind so he wouldn't cause problems. Keric had lead the three men to a large room separated from the rest of the warehouse by doors large enough for two or three semi-trailers to drive through simultaneously. Behind the doors was a room filled with tables and chairs of all shapes and sizes. Almost everyone that had greeted the travelers the night before was in this room eating breakfast. A simple kitchen had been constructed at the back of the room.

Instead of leading the men to the kitchen, Keric lead them to a large table that Lex and Sakura were sitting at. The table had been easy to spot thanks to Lex standing on it and waving her hands in the air to get their attention. Kurogane looked around the room, but no one acted like this was in any way unusual. He began to wonder if staying here was in any way a good idea.

"Yo, sleepy heads! I thought we'd die before you got here!" Lex called when they were within earshot. "What the hell took you so long?"

"That mutt of yours decided he'd use my bed last night," Keric snapped back. Lex glared at him, then yelled, "Ben-je!" The massive dog came barreling through the crowds of people and jumped on Keric, knocking them both to the ground. He's not a mutt," Lex finished smugly. She turned to the men still standing and said, "You guys hungry? We scored big last week so there's plenty to eat."

"Really?" Fay asked. When Lex smiled and nodded, he gently pulled on Sakura's arm and lead her to the kitchen. But then Lex remembered Jackie, the cook, would through a fit if two random kids started asking for free food. She ran after them as fast as should could in her best attempt to prevent yet another fiasco in the kitchen. Keric remembered the incident last month with a shudder.

After Lex had left, Ben-je crawled of Keric and slowly walked after his master. Meanwhile, the heavily angered young man picked himself up and sat at the table with Syaoron and Kurogane. The kid was still a bit shocked at the way Ben-je had tackled Keric for the second time. "Does this…happen often?" he asked.

Keric laughed and replied, "She has him trained to jump me every time she says his name." He began explaining an incident last week where he and Lex where on the roof of the warehouse going over the details of a run they had planned. A local bank and neighboring pawnshop was their target. During the middle of planning, Ben-je had run up to the roof. Lex had been immensely bored so she called the dogs name and he pounced as usual, almost knocking Keric clear off the roof, a fall that probably would have killed him. While her torment of Keric didn't diminish, Ben-je was no longer allowed on the roof.

Shortly after Keric finished speaking, Fay and the girls returned with mountains of steaming hot food and coffee. Everyone reached for helpings, but when Keric grabbed a plate Lex slapped his hand away. "Lex, what the hell?" he snapped.

"You can get your own food," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. He cursed, but left the table in search of breakfast. As soon as he left, Lex said, "Awesome, he's gone. Now, this kid here, Shawn-"

"Syaoran," he corrected.

"Sure, anyway, he told me everything. Soon as I saw the bunny thing, I believed every word. Thing is, most people ain't like that, so tell everyone your old friends from Europe. That's so vague no one'll have a problem believin' it." She spoke so quickly the travelers had a hard time understanding her, and after only a short pause to catch her breathe she continued, "And I'm gonna help you guys."

"Really?" Sakura asked, enthusiasm clearly written across her face. But Kurogane looked far less convinced when he asked why she would bother helping them.

"I got nothin' better to do," Lex replied simply. Sakura smiled brightly and Fay laughed. He turned to Kurogane and punched his arm saying, "Yeah, Kuro-daddy, don't be so grumpy all the time." Mokona, who'd gone from hiding with Sakura to hiding with Syaoran sometime during the conversation, repeated Fay's statement only to annoy Kurogane, who had started fuming.

Now it was Lex's turn to start laughing. "I like you guys already!" she laughed. "But I have some bad news. I got no idea where to even look for a feather. Please tell me there's somethin' 'bout it that stands out." Syaoran told her the feathers were normally used as a source of power. He said when someone found on, they became far more powerful or influential.

Lex thought hard for several minutes before replying, "Unfortunately, that sorta thing happens a lot, especially in this city. But, I know someone who will help. She's a good friend, Lizzie, of mine who knows absolutely everything that's happening anywhere at any time. But she hates the cold, so she lives way down south. Hope you guys don't mind planes."

Before they could ask what she meant, Keric was back with his own food and coffee. Sakura looked at the black liquid in confusion and Keric asked if she's ever had coffee before. The girl responded by asking what coffee was, and Lex answered immediately with great surprise, "You've never had coffee before? Then you need to drink some right now! This is what gods drink, it's made my angels singing in rays of sunlight straight from the Fountain of Youth! It'll cure any disease, bring a dead kitten back to life, it'll-"

"She's exaggerating, big time," Keric cut it. Lex burst out laughing, along with Fay and Mokona, who was doing a surprisingly good job of hiding at the same time, as Keric told Sakura, "It's just a good drink to wake up to. Try some."

She took the offered cup and gently placed it to her lips. She took a slow, tentative sip then grimaced at the bitter taste. Lex slapped Keric and said, "Only you can drink coffee black. Here, Sakura." She handed the girl some little tubs of caramel macchiato creamer and sugar; then poured some into her own coffee. Sakura took another sip and was amazed at he drastic and delicious improvement. She smile and drained the cup. Lex laughed and ran off to fetch a few pots of coffee. The two of them went through three pots before finally admitting they were finished. The other three travelers had plenty of coffee too. Lex learned Kurogane also liked his coffee black, leading Keric to tease her about her earlier insult, Fay liked his coffee with far too much sugar, and Syaoran like his with just a bit of sugar and some plain creamer.

After breakfast, everyone met outside the cafeteria where Lex explained what would be happening. "A'right, Keric, this girl here's been robbed," she pointed out Sakura to start, "Mostly 'cause I'm bored, we're helpin' her, got it? First stop, we're goin' to see Lizzie."

Keric grounded loudly and angrily. "Why am I going? We hate each other!" he snapped.

"And that's something you have in common," Lex said with her best just-shut-up-and-listen smile, "work on building a relationship. Anyway we're-"

Lex was cut off by Ashley running up to her saying, "You're going to see Lizzie? Can I come? Can I come?" Manny, who always kept his little brother within reach, also wanted to come.

"Aww come on!" Lex cried out, obviously pissed, "I'm not takin' half the gang again! Besides, I ain't leavin' any time soon. I was gonna put these new guys through a test first." She stopped abruptly like she didn't want Syaoran and company to know that just yet.

"A test?" Kurogane asked, clearly annoyed that she would think he needed to go through any sort of test.

"Ah shut it. I just wanna know if you got what it takes to help us, that's all. You said you could fight, but that's only half the job. And the smaller half, far as I'm concerned," Lex explained. "I found a warehouse used by a fellow I don't like. Outta the three man gangs in Manhattan, he's leadin' the smallest but he causes me the most problems. So we're gonna take what we can get then blow the place sky high. You guys help me pull it off, and we'll go get Lizzie."

Kurogane nodded. This wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought. _And, _he decided, _it makes sense that she'd want to know what we're made of…but wouldn't it make more sense to test us _before _making us join?_ He just shook his head; she confused him greatly.

But Sakura was feeling far less sure of this test. "Um, Miss Lex?" she said to get her attention.

"No 'Miss'!" was her immediate reply, but seeing Sakura's shocked and apologetic expression, she softened, "What's up?"

"I…really don't think I'll be able to help."

Lex looked at her for a few moments, then said, "Hold out your hands." Sakura did and Lex noted they didn't shake at all. "You lucky?" She nodded vigorously, and Syaoran made a point to say she was extremely lucky. "Then you can help Ash with the pyro. Y'know, bombs and stuff."

Sakura was happy she'd be able to help, but she did find it strange a child was in charge of explosives. Lex seemed confident in them, so she assumed this kid had blown up more than a few buildings before. In reassurance, Lex said Ash was the best they had for pyrotechnics.

"Okay! I'll assume you guys want to get started right away, so let's get going. Keric! Kurogane! You two with me, we'll take point. Manny! You take Shaw- Syaoran and Fay and scout. Ash, Sakura, you two handle the finishers. Everyone got it?" Keric, Manny, and Ash gave firm nods. The travelers were a bit confused at the simple instructions, but each group had one of Lex's friends, so they nodded as well, hoping their jobs weren't to difficult.

"Um, Lex, how are we going to get to this warehouse?" Syaoran asked. Lex smiled deviously and ran back into the cafeteria, which had lost most of its occupants by now. She came back followed by Jackie the chef.

"He's the best driver we got! Well, the fastest at least…" Lex drifted off as the travelers realized Jackie was completely drunk. Remembering Sakura's not so amazing driving ability when she was drunk in Piffle World, none of the travelers want to lets this man drive. And it was clear on each of their faces, except Sakura's seeing as she had no memory of the incident due to how drunk she had been. "He drives better drunk than sober, honest!" Lex tried to explain, "C'mon, you guys want to hurry, right?"

They nodded tentatively and followed Lex to a fairly new, black van. The outside was completely devoid of decoration, but the interior was covered in silhouettes of all manner of birds of prey. A simple chain holding a miniature statue of a raven hung from the rearview mirror.

"The three main gangs in Manhattan are kinda based of the three main types of animals," Lex explained, "Sea, land, and air." She pointed out the silhouettes when she mentioned 'air'. "We even have code names! Well, me, Manny, and Keric do. I'm Falcon, Manny's Condor, and Keric's Eagle. But we only really use those when we're talkin' to the Sea gang. It's mostly a joke. I'm good friends with their boss, Barracuda."

"So then, we're going after the Land gang, right?" Fay asked.

"Exactly! That bastard, Rhino, owes me big," Lex explained. As she was explained the system, Jackie had been driving them to their destination. He drove fast, but not recklessly. Only minutes after Lex had finished speaking, they had arrived.

This warehouse was in far better shape then the one Lex was using, but it was also filled with far fewer people. Upon arriving, Manny took Syaoran and Fay around the back of the building. Ash lead Sakura to a small compartment hidden under the floor in the back of the van. Inside was packed pounds of explosives and plenty of fuse. The two kids carefully bundle the supplies and hide behind an abandoned car that sat much closer to the building then Jackie's van. Once seated, Ash helped Sakura to ready the explosives. Lex, Keric, and Kurogane sat in the van.

Once the scouts were around the back of the building, Manny instructed them to look for any guards out side the building. Three doors lead inside, and two guards patrolled each door. But no guards walked the parameter. Manny noted this as an odd, possible lucky but far more likely dangerous, occurrence. He told the boys to keep their guards up and be wary.

Next, they checked inside the building. It consisted of only a single room filled with crates of weapons. Manny's eyes lit up at the possibilities this entitled. But, the room was also filled with guards. Lex was going to have fun.

"Alright, we need to take out the guys on the doors. Lex'll do the rest." Manny explained. "But we need to be _silent. _No noise, at all. Got it?" The boys nodded, then followed Manny. He told them to leave the guards alive. Lex would want to make sure Rhino knew she was getting back what he owed.

Swift strikes to the head left all six guards unconscious. Once that was done, the three returned to Lex. "They're good," Manny said, talking about Syaoran and Fay. He continued, "The place is filled with guns and guards. Be careful."

"Always," Lex replied. She lead Keric and Kurogane to the main entrance. No one inside had noticed the disturbance yet, so Lex figured they wouldn't anytime soon. She took the time to tell Kurogane they needed to go in and take out as many guards as possible before getting noticed. She handed him a gun, "Can you use it?" she asked. He nodded, and she smiled. "Good."

The three snuck in without a sound. Lex and Keric pulled out knives, but Kurogane knew full well what would happen if he killed anyone. He still clearly remembered the curse Tomoyo had given him. He felt almost uncontrollably furious, but he kept his anger in check and refrained from killing a single guard. Silently, he knocked every guard in his path unconscious.

They'd made it through half the warehouse before finally getting spotted. Bullets began to fly and all three pulled out their own guns. Lex and Keric shot without bothering to worry about who lived or died, but Kurogane was forced to be more cautious. He made sure only to aim for non-lethal areas such as limbs or shoulders. As far as he could tell, he'd been successful.

After the bullets had stopped, Lex was happy to see the only injury was a thin scrape across her cheek. She and the men went to work dragging out any survivors and loading up the van with as many crates as possible. They also made sure the outer guards were a safe distance away. Lex didn't like to kill, and she especially hated using bombs as a weapon. Plus, she wanted to be absolutely sure Rhino knew who was doing this.

With the building satisfactorily emptied, Lex to Ash to prepare the finale. He smiled ear to ear and ran back to Sakura. Together, the placed the bombs in and around the warehouse. By now the sun was about to set, and once the first stars were visible, Ash handed Sakura the bundle of fuses that lead to each and every pack of explosives. "You do it," the child said. She took the lighter he offered and lit the fuse. A spark raced towards the warehouse before splitting into many paths, each on moments away from detonating the grand show.

Lex held her breath before dozens of lights shot into the air. Fireworks exploded into brightly colored stars and bursts. The sky became tinted with every color the eye could see as it reflected some Ash's best work. The ground shook with the force of the blasts, and the air shattered at the intense noise created, but still Lex enjoyed every moment. When the last spark died, She let out a whooping cheer. Another brilliant success!

"He'll never live this down!" she cried, Rhino's future pain already pleasing her. "Don't you dare mess with Falcon!" she shouted to no one in particular. No one could resist at least a chuckle at her enthusiasm. For the entire trip back, she bragged and cheered for everyone who helped, even Keric. That night, she slept with the biggest smile she'd had in weeks.

(Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Normally I upload every few days, not two weeks. But then I went to Florida and now I'm getting a second bathroom in my basement and UGH! I'm so freaking busy. But anyway, the next chapter will definitely be up much sooner than two weeks from now, I promise!)


	3. Lizzie

The following morning was no better than the first. Fay had been up all night speaking about their latest adventure. He'd found the fireworks display immensely interesting and went on for hours about it. Syaoran was surprised both Kurogane and Keric hadn't murdered him. And, as soon as the men met up with Lex and Sakura, Fay started up again with twice the vigor.

At Keric's pained and murderous expression, Lex burst out laughing. "Has he been doing this all night?" she asked as Fay threw up his hands to emphasize a firework he had particularly liked. Keric only nodded. Kurogane had left shortly after the girls arrived and stood far from the others.

Instead of taking them to the cafeteria like yesterday, Lex had opted to stay in the main room so they could talk about their plans. While most of the group stayed huddled near the main entrance to the warehouse, Kurogane had stayed near the entrance to Keric's room, which stood several yards away. He could hear their discussion, so he figured he'd be fine staying so far away. But Lex decided to bother him anyway.

"Don't be loner, you'll die young," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

Kurogane glared down at her and said, "I have to right to stand where I wish." Lex glared back, but there was just enough mocking humor in her eyes for Kurogane to realize she didn't care where he stood, and that she was trying to squeeze some humor out of him. She wasn't successful.

"Anyway!" Lex said suddenly to regain everyone's attention, "Here's what we need to do." She explained how Lizzie wasn't actually in New York City. She was in Orlando, Florida and they would need to 'borrow' a plane to get down there. "Have you guys ever been on a plane?" she asked Syaoran.

The boy thought about the vehicles he'd driven in Piffle World, and the train they'd taken in LeCourt. Based on Lex's description, he told they'd been on planes before. She smiled, but Keric was confused.

"Wait, I thought you said they're from Europe. 'Course they been on planes before," he said.

Without a moment's pause Lex replied with a perfect lie, "They sailed here 'cause they lived on the coast of Denmark anyway. Flyin' would've been a hassle, and Sakura likes sailin', right?" The girl looked confused, but soon realized what Lex meant and nodded. Keric was convinced, but he let it drop.

"Okay then, let's get going. Jackie found a plane last night," Lex announced.

"Wait," Kurogane said, "is the same Jackie from last night going to fly a plane?" Lex looked up at him and laughed awkwardly.

"Um…yeah. He's really the only pilot we have. Well, I can fly helicopters, but those won't get us to Florida," Lex replied.

Fay found the perfect opportunity to tease Kurogane and said, "What's the matter, Kirgy, afraid of heights?" The taller man turned and glared at the shorter. Fay's smile didn't fade, but he did run to hide behind Lex, causing her to complain, "Why me?"

"Wait," Lex started, catching on to Fay's joke, "Are you afraid of heights?" she finished in a mocking tone. Kurogane snapped, "No!" and everyone except for him and Keric burst out laughing.

Keric simply chuckled and told Kurogane he'd have to get used to this. Once Lex had finally stopped laughing, she instructed the others to follow her. She was heading for an old runway a few blocks from the warehouse. It was small and had a hanger that could only hold three small planes, but it was more than efficient for the jet Jackie flew and Lex's small helicopter.

Along the way, Ash and Manny had rejoined the group. They met Jackie already standing by his plane with the engine running. He took a step towards Lex when he saw her, but he wobbled terribly and nearly fell.

"He's completely drunk!" Kurogane snapped.

"Yup!" Lex replied with a smile, "Now get in, Lizzie hates waiting." Grumbling, Kurogane followed everyone into plane. Lift off was a bit shaky, but once the plane was in the air, Jackie flew fast and steady. Still, Kurogane sat rigid gripping his armrest so tightly his knuckles were white. Lex found this amazingly hilarious, and even got Ashley to join with her and Fay in teasing him. "Afraid of heights, afraid of heights!" the child chanted while running up and down the aisle. After about twenty minutes, Kurogane was up and trying to murder the three of them.

While this was happening, Syaoran and Sakura were sitting near the back of the plane, and Manny and Keric picked the front. The boys would have moved closer, but the kids had seemed like they wanted a bit of privacy.

They wouldn't have minded the company, but Mokona wanted to move about and Lex still insisted on her staying hidden. With the distraction and distance, Mokona could sit in Syaoran's lap without worry.

For most of the flight, she'd actually been staring out the window. "Yoko took me on a plane like this once," she exclaimed happily remembering the trip with glee, "the black Mokona didn't like it much, he doesn't like heights. Mokona was really happy though! Being up so high is so much fun!" She jumped a few times then returned to the window. Between Mokona's outburst and Kurogane's torture, Sakura couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter. Syaoran smiled at her and chuckled a bit.

He looked around the plane at everyone on board. He wasn't sure what to think of Manny, but Lex and Keric seemed trustworthy. He was happy they'd arrived in a relatively safe world, for Sakura's sake most of all. The only problem was not knowing anything about Sakura's feather here.

Almost as soon as he thought that, Syaoran remembered Mokana's ability to sense the feathers. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering this sooner, but then thought Mokona usually was the first to mention the feather's presence. Usually, she would mention whether or not she could sense a feather before someone asked.

"Hey, Mokona," the boy asked, "Have you felt the feather since we arrived here?" Mokona turned from the window and looked down. She appeared very confused and somewhat sad.

"Oh, Mokona is so sorry, Syao! We've been so busy Mokona forgot. I…think I can, but it's really, really faint. And it feels like we're getting father and father away," she explained. Sakura told Mokona to cheer up, and she assured her they would find the feather. Syaoran nodded and turned to the window.

He desperately hoped Lex's friend would be able to help them. When Lex had been explaining where they had to go, she showed him a map of the country she lived in. He'd seen other maps as well, though, in Keric's bedroom. It seemed that this world might have been on of the largest they'd ever entered. He was becoming increasingly certain it would be impossible to find Sakura's feather without help.

He continued to brood over this for the duration of the flight. Two hours in, everyone had grown tired of teasing Kurogane and had taken seats. Ash had claimed the seat next to Manny. The brothers were clearly very close despite their conflicting characters. Not five minutes after the younger brother had claimed his seat he was asleep in the elder's lap.

Lex threw a blanket over both of them and chose the seat next to Keric's. She preferred sitting by the window, but he refused to move. She punched him playfully, but let the matter drop. She pulled out a notebook stuffed with stray paper from a large shoulder bag that also contained a laptop and several more overstuffed notebooks. In the book she removed, she began writing furiously about half way through the book.

Fay had run to the back to sit near the kids. Simply for the sake of avoiding him, Kurogane moved to sit near Lex and Keric. On the way, he caught a glimpse of Lex's journal and saw that most of what she wrote was numbers and symbols different from the ones he'd seen on signs around New York. Pure curiosity overcame him and he asked what she was writing.

"This?" she asked holding out the journal, "I like to write down everything I do and whatever I need to do. I'm probably the most forgetful kid I know, so having this helps a whole hell of a lot."

"That's what she says," Keric interjected. "Only she can understand that mess. God knows it's probably just her master list of insults." He chuckled mockingly as Lex punched him again, harder this time.

"I write it this way cause _everything_ I'm doing goes in this. If that bastard Rhino got this, he'd know absolutely everything about us," she returned.

"Then just don't write it and save us all the trouble of wondering what you're doing!" Keric said back. Lex just stuck her tongue out and turned back to Kurogane.

"All I do is swap some letters with numbers or symbols. It's crazy simple, but no one's been able to decode it yet…Y'know, sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots," she finished with a giggle. Keric rolled his eyes and walked past her to sit by Manny. "Fine then, leave!" she called still laughing.

"Do you to do that a lot?" Kurogane asked tentatively. Lex nodded happily then returned to her journal. He turned away as well and moved to sit near the window. He smiled to himself as he watched the clouds drift by. _At least we'll have fun here_, he thought.

Soon after he sat down, the plane touched down on an empty but beautiful beach. The sun was high and glared off the white sand, but a pleasant breeze rolled in over the crashing turquoise waves that helped to keep the air cool and the humidity bearable. Seagulls had been flying over the sands hoping to find food, but every one had disappeared when the roaring of the engines grew to close. By the time the plane landed, the beach was completely deserted by both people and animals.

Before the engines had even stopped, Lex was running from the plane towards the water. A waved crashed into her and she screamed with laughter. By the time she finally got back to the plane, her legs were completely covered in sand and her long, copper hair was straggly and wet with salt water. "Sakura, you have to try this!" she cried and dragged the girl towards the waters. At first she was a bit apprehensious, but then Sakura realized she loved the feel of the water rushing past her, taking the heat with it.

Fay decided he felt left out so he ran after the girls. As he ran by Syaoran, Mokona jumped from one shirt to the next without being seen, "Like a ninja…Like Kuro-ku!" she would later say, to join the others in the water. Ash started jumping up and down asking Manny if he could go in the water too. Manny simply nodded and the boy ran after Fay.

Keric shook his head, but smiled. He pulled off his shirt and threw it at Manny, "Might as well," Keric said. Manny stood looking grim as always and stayed near the plane. Someone had to stay and make sure the still drunk Jackie stayed far from the waves. He might be able to drive and fly, but swimming was completely out of his ability even when he was sober.

"You want to go, too," Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"Not really. I never really like beaches much."

"Suit yourself," Kurogane replied while he took his own shirt off and gave it to the kid. The younger look entirely surprised as the older walked down to the water. However, one the surprise faded, he did feel a little left out, but he just didn't want to go in the water. He knew he could swim just fine, but he didn't like the waves crashing against him or the currents running around his legs. He always felt like he would drift out to sea. He vaguely worried that Sakura would have trouble, but both Kurogane and Fay were with her, and Syaoran felt confident Lex would make sure she was safe.

Unfortunately, Lex was very preoccupied. She saw Keric run shirtless for the water and immediately decided she would completely ignore him and focus on Sakura and Fay, and Mokona who still, miraculously, hadn't been noticed. However, when she looked up to see Kurogane pluck Ash out of a particularly deep part of the beach, her attention was completely consumed.

She watched his muscles ripple as he carried the child to shallower waters, and when he turned around to find her staring her cheeks flushed bright red. In a shoddy attempt to hide this, she turned to Fay and ran her hands through the water to splash a wave onto him. "Keric! Don't splash people!" she snapped, her voice unusually high in embarrassment.

"I didn't do anything!" Keric snapped back splashing Lex as he did. Lex screamed again and splashed him back. Soon Ash joined in and then everyone was going at it. Back on shore, Manny chuckled softly. Syaoran looked up at him in confusion.

"It's been far too long since Lex and Keric have been this happy," he explained. Syaoran had to agree that both looked extremely happy. As he thought about it, the five of them almost seemed like siblings. Manny was the stern older brother, Lex and Keric were forever bickering but extremely close twins, and Ash was the youngest brother that always tried to act as old as possible.

The sun was still high in the sky when Lex insisted on returning. She stated she was about to die of starvation to which Ash and Fay immediately agreed. Shyly, Sakura also said she was feeling hungry.

"Okay, since Sakura's hungry too that settles it!" Lex announced, "We'll get lunch then find Lizzie." Sakura flushed at being the center of attention, and because she felt Lex had based her decision entirely of off her. Lex laughed and encouraged her to be more outgoing. Sakura chuckled a bit, which greatly pleased Lex.

But of course, someone had no ruin the mood, "Hey, Lex, where exactly are we going to eat?" Manny asked. "You know we don't have the money to go to any restaurant."

"Hey, don't doubt me. I got it covered," Lex replied. She lead the group out of the beach, along with Jackie who left the plane on the beach, and they all went into a small bar close to the beach.

The place was a bit musty, but air conditioners were running so it was a great relief from the burning sun. Inside the lights were dim and the music loud, exactly how Lex liked it. She sauntered in and went straight for the bar. The bartender was a young, African American girl with a mess of frizzy dark hair and bee-stung lips painted bright green. She had matching eye shadow and fingerless gloves that ended just above her shoulders. She was wearing a button-down blouse but underneath she obviously had a florescent tank-top. Along both wrists over the gloves were multi-colored glow bracelets. Throughout her messy hair she had strung bright, neon beads.

As soon as she got close, Lex cried, "Lizzie!"

(Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read this! I posted a poll about this story so please vote! It is extremely vital, seriously life or death, that someone answers. Mostly entirely because I have absolutely no idea what to do…are zombies to cliche?)


	4. Magic Kingdom

(Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out. I know I said it normally wouldn't take this long but I've been extremely busy lately…I barely get time to sleep :,( Anyway, I kinda added in a SURPRISE name change. I was looking through some old notebooks looking for inspiration, and I found a story I started a few years ago which was basically a VERY rough version of this, minus Tsubasa. And, I noticed I had a character just like Manny, but I named him Dante in that version…and I remembered wanting to name Manny that a few weeks ago, then completely forgetting so…SURPRISE I changed the name. Sorry if there's any confusion, but I really don't like the name Manny anyway…no offense to anyone named Manny ^-^)

"Lexie!" Lizzie shouted happily, "I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl stepped out from behind the bar and it turns out she was incredibly short, about the same height as Sakura. Lex ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Stop calling me that!" Lex laughed, "My name's Lex!"

"I could have called you Alexandria."

"No!" Lex cried and both girls started laughing. Turning around, Lex seemed to realize she'd completely forgotten about the others, "Sorry guys. Anyway, this is Lizzie! Like I said, she has eyes everywhere, and she owes me."

"I do not!" Lizzie snapped.

"Right, so why exactly _isn't_ your brother in jail?" Lex asked in her you-owe-me-your-life voice.

"Because you hacked into the jail's network and deleted every charge against him," Lizzie replied in a drawn out, bored drone.

"Exactly, so you're gonna help us…oh crap."

"What's wrong?" Fay asked. His voice sounded concerned, but his face was plastered with a nonchalant, joyful expression giving him a completely conflicted appearance.

"I just realized I have absolutely no idea how exactly to explain this..." Lex muttered, "Um, well anyway, Lizzie, do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yeah sure, just follow me." She placed a _closed_ sign on the bar and showed the group to a flight of stairs behind the bar. The stairs lead to an employee's lounge that was currently empty. Lizzie said the bar was just about empty during the day, so no one came in to work.

"This is perfect, Lizzie!" Lex said happily, "Now then, this girl here," Lex placed her hands on a startled Sakura's shoulders, "needs our help. She lost something very important to her, and we're gonna find it."

"Okay then. So what are you looking for?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah anyway, Lex, you haven't told us a thing yet," Keric said deciding to finally join in on the conversation.

Lex looked at both of them, then sighed, "I haven't told you yet 'cause you wouldn't believe me. Still won't. But..." Lex's eyes lit up as she had an epiphany, "you will believe Mokona! C'mon out!"

"What're you…" Keric started before he say Mokona crawl out of Kurogane's shirt.

"How long have you been in there?" the ninja snapped.

"Since we were at the beach!" the little white thing giggled. Fay and Sakura laughed, and Syaoran grabbed Mokona before Kurogane killed her. Lex just smiled at the whole affair.

But Keric wasn't nearly as happy by Mokona's sudden appearance, "What the hell is that thing?" he snapped.

Mokona turned to him and jumped at his face, "Mokona is not a thing! Mokona is Mokona!" Now both Lex and Ashley had joined in the laughter.

"Um okay then," Lizzie interrupted, "so um, you needed something?" She appeared confused by Mokona's appearance, but not frightened. Lex smiled, she'd hoped Lizzie would react that way. The girls were a lot alike, so Lex figured Lizzie would find Mokona amazing, after a few minutes of shock.

"Right!" Mokona cheered, "Sakura lost her memories, and they look like feathers, and we have to get them back, but we don't know where it is, but Lex said you could help!"

That rambled completely confused Lizzie, but she picked up _feather_. "Wait, a feather? Is it white with a red almost heart shaped design on it?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Sakura cheered. She was overjoyed at the hope of finding one more of her feathers.

"I heard a rumor about a week ago about this new company that suddenly sprung up on the stock market. Apparently they went from small time to top dollar almost over night…but it looks like only Dante has any idea what the means. Basically, this company, Myalcia, started off as a small time thrift store, but they somehow managed to become one of the biggest companies in the country. You following?"

"Yeah, yeah, but what does this have to do with the feather?" Lex asked.

"I'm getting there. So it turns out the boss, some guy named Anthony Myalcia, always wears this necklace. Care to guess what's on the necklace?"

"The feather!" Lex said.

"Yup, I think he said it was a good luck charm or something. Usually he keeps it tucked in his suit jacket, but you can tell it's there 'cause the chain's always there. You guys wanna see a picture?" Syaoran nodded, so Lizzie walked over to a computer and simply typed _Myalcia_ into Google. Pictures of a dark-haired, average sized man came up, as well as Sakura's feather.

"That it?" Lex asked. Sakura nodded, and Lex smiled, "Great! Now all we have to do is get it."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Kurogane asked in a slightly contempt tone.

"Watch and learn," Lex smirked. She asked Lizzie if she could use the computer, then pulled out several pieces of complicated looking electronics. She plugged a few into the computer and a few into each other, then turned her attention to the screen. Windows opened and closed on the monitor, each containing line after line of computer code. For nearly ten minutes the screen was a constant flicker of motion. Finally, Lex slowed her pace the screen's background changed as well as all the files stored in the desktop. "Welcome to Myalcia's personal computer," she chuckled.

Lex's gang just smiled expectantly, like they knew exactly what she'd do, but the travelers were confused. "What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.

"I hacked into that guy's personal computer. Everything he needs to run a business is on here," Lex explained. She started pulling up different files and folders as she spoke, "Like, here's his shipping records. Ooh, this guy likes Italian wine. And here are some employee records. Wow, there's a lot of them. But what we want it this, his schedule. It'll tell us where he's going, and when." She opened a program that brought up a calendar neatly covered in appointments and reminders.

Lex moved to a tab that listed events in weeks instead of months. "Jackpot!" Lex cheered. Myalcia planned to hold a meeting in Orlando about setting up some of his stores in Disney World. "Lizzie! Thanks so much for moving to Florida!" Lex said with a laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurogane interrupted, "How _exactly _are you going to get the feather?" He was obviously skeptical as to whether or not Lex actually had any plan at all. Surprisingly, she did.

"I planned on asking him nicely if he'd give it to us," she replied in an innocent voice that sounded completely sincere. However, Kurogane just glared at her like she was an idiot. Lizzie burst out laughing, which drove Lex into a bought of laughter. "Kidding! Kidding! We're going to follow him while he's here. It says here he has a young daughter, so odds are he'll go to the parks a few times. While he's there, we're gonna find out what kind of security he walks around with, and what kind of person he is. With any luck, we might even find out where he's staying. Odds are his hotel will have massive security, but we can deal with any problems that show up when they show up. Any questions? No? Good," she finished without leaving any time for anyone to ask questions.

"She talks way too much," Kurogane grumbled. Keric just chuckled. What the ninja said was true, but Keric didn't want him holding a grudge against Lex. It's true she made him want to rip his hair out sometimes, but she'd been the Boss of her gang for awhile and Keric had at least some respect for her.

"She does, but she's knows what she's doing," Keric told him, "She'll explain how she wants things to turn out, but she'll have backup plans for just about any situation. There's good reasons why she's in charge, y'know. Yeah she's one hell of a fighter, but she's also a strategic genius."

Keric had kept an even, non-caring tone, but it was obvious he held high respect and maybe something more for Lex. After he'd finished talking, he looked back at her to see if she had been listening, but she was focused intently on the computer screen and explaining a few more things to Lizzie. Apparently, Lex wanted to have access to security cameras in the park, and she wanted Lizzie to help her work on it. Keric seemed relieved by the distraction.

After witnessing this display, Kurogane wanted to talk to someone about Lex. He thought he could trust her, but he wanted a second opinion. He met far too many people who promised to help, then tried to put a knife in his back the moment he turned around. He went to Syaoran, "What do you think of Lex?"

Syaoran looked up at his slightly shocked, but then replied, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think we should trust her?"

"I think we can. You're probably thinking of Dr. Kyle, he jumped at the chance to help us just like she did, but I really don't think she'd hurt us. She hasn't tried to yet, at least." Kurogane nodded. _The kid's probably right,_ he thought, but something seemed off. Lex just seemed _too_ eager to help. _But maybe I'm just being paranoid, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Fay and Sakura were talking about the same thing. Fay thought it was strange, but Sakura insisted Lex was the kind of person who liked to help people. Fay let the matter drop, but he told himself he'd stay near Sakura, just in case anything happened.

"Okay then!" Lex announced, "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready for what?" Mokona asked.

Lex smiled and laughed, "We're going to Disney World!" Ash started cheering and jumping around, and Mokona cheered too, despite not even knowing what Disney World was.

"We can't pay for a trip to Disney World," Dante interrupted. Lex's shoulders slumped and she glared. Ash stopped cheering and looked up at his brother.

"Please, Brother. I've never been to Disney World," the child said with wide eyes and a pouting lip. He clasped his hands together and his pale blue eyes filled with tears.

Manny sighed and said, "Alright fine. I'm sure Lex has some completely illegal, entirely free, and overly elaborate plan to get us in anyway." Ash started cheering and running around again. Everyone except for Keric and Kurogane were laughing almost hysterically at his burst of energy.

Lex grabbed the boy and ruffled his pale blonde hair, "See, Ash, you are getting to go to Disney World!"

Ash looked up at her mischievously, "Yeah, and now Keric owes me ten bucks!" Lex gave the child a confused look, then shot Keric a glare.

"You made a bet with a seven-year-old?" she asked. Keric just shrugged and gave the kid a ten dollar bill.

"I said there's no way Dante'd let you take us to Disney, Ash said he would," Keric explained.

"You can't make bets with a kid! You keep this up and he'll go to Vegas and end up in a ditch someone completely broke and married to some girl he met five minutes ago!" Lex ranted. Keric started laughing now, so hard he had to clutch his ribs.

The travelers look very confused by her sudden outburst, so Lizzie explained, "She has a thing against gambling. Keric claims she always looses, and knowing her it's probably true. She really competitive and tends to get a big head," Lizzie finished with a giggle.

"Are you talking about me?" Lex snapped. Lizzie smiled and shook her head, but Lex still glared. "Anyway, is everybody ready to go? Myalcia's supposed to be there now."

"Wait, Lex," Dante interrupted again. Lex groaned and expected him to come up with another reason why they couldn't go, but instead he said, "How are we going to find one man in Magic Kingdom. You've been there, you know how big and _crowded_ it gets."

Lex started to say something, but stopped. She had completely forgotten about that fact. She was silent for a long time before Mokona spoke up. "Mokona can sense the feathers," she said. Lex snapped her head towards the white thing, then she ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" she cried. Mokona just laughed. "Okay! _Now_ it's off to Magic Kingdom!" Lex announced. The group filed out of the lounge and gathered in the main room of the bar. Lizzie said she couldn't leave work just yet, so she said goodbye and returned to her counter. Besides, Lex needed someone to go through security footage, and Lizzie had already volunteered for the job.

With the next week now more or less planned out, the group left the bar and headed back to the beach where Jackie had fallen asleep inside the plane. Before she'd left, though, Lex had grabbed a bottle of Scotch just in case Jackie had managed to get himself sober.

He was still completely drunk when they got back, but Lex gave him the bottle anyway. His glazed eyes lit up and he snatched it from her hands. She just laughed and punched him. Meanwhile, Dante was trying to ask how they'd get to the park, considering they didn't have any type of vehicle.

"I saw a van over by that resort," Lex said and pointed to a large resort building not far form the beach, "so I figured since it's this close we might as well pick up Jackie." Dante nodded and the group, now including Jackie, walked up to the van and piled inside. The back of the van was huge, more than enough room for everyone to sit comfortably, and the gas tank was nearly full.

Jackie messed with a few wires under the steering wheel and the engine flared to life. He carefully pulled out of the parking lot, too a swig from the bottle of Scotch, then floored out of the resort. No one tried to stop them as they left, but if anyone had even seen them, they were going to way fast to be caught anyway.

Within minutes they were on the highway and heading straight for Magic Kingdom. Ashley was literally bouncing with happiness. Dante had to hold him still so he wouldn't start running around. Also, despite trying to act mature to calm Ash down, Lex was far too excited to sit still. She was standing by a window explaining her last trip to Disney to Fay and Sakura.

"The guards chased us through three attractions and half way through a fourth before finally catching us. Then they tried to handcuff Keric, but he kicked that guy's gut in and we ran again. Ben-je was with that time too, and he kept barking at all the guards who got in his way. Or he just pounced them, that worked too." Lex stopped because she was laughing far to hard to continue. Fay asked Keric if what she'd said was true, but he just nodded and chuckled.

"Weren't there a lot of people there?" Sakura asked Keric.

He shook his head and told her, "No, this was after the park closed. The guards were trying to get us out…and return everything Lex stole. Actually, hey, Lex! Are we even allowed in Magic Kingdom?"

Lex stopped laughing so suddenly it seemed as if the entire van had gone silent. She slowly muttered, "I…don't actually know. Hold on!" She pulled her long copper hair into a ponytail. Then she tied a blue and red bandana around her head. Next, she put on some over-sized sunglasses that his most of her face. Keric just pulled on a sweatshirt and pulled the hood over his head. "Perfect disguises!" Lex cheered almost sarcastically.

"They'll get us past the main gates, at least," Keric said.

"Wait, we're not even going in the main gates…these things are useless!" Lex snapped and ripped off the sunglasses. "I hate these things, everything's too dark." Everyone, even Keric and Kurogane, started laughing at her over-exaggerated display.

Unfortunately, Jackie had to ruin their fun. "We're almost at the toll gates!" he slurred more than loud enough for Lex to hear.

"Crap. Pull over, pull over!" Lex replied. The van screeched and ran off the side of the road. "Everyone, time to walk!" Everyone crawled out of the van while Lex instructed Jackie to do whatever he wanted, but that he needed to be back at this spot before midnight.

For the next hour Lex lead the group on a long, convoluted path around Magic Kingdom. They stopped when they reached the lake surrounding it. Lex 'borrowed' a few boats, and everyone sailed across. Dante and went ahead and made sure it was nearly impossible to see the section of the lake they crossed, and he made sure the area where they landed would be free from any guards. They made it in without a hitch.

They had landed pretty close to Cinderella's Castle, so Lex ran for it and cheered, "We made it!" She then spent hours dragging Sakura and Ash around to her favorite rides and attractions. To pass time while they waited in ridiculously long lines, she would tell various stories about recent trips to Disney and other stories about her favorite memories back home.

While she was doing that, Kurogane, Keric, and Dante were actually trying to find Myalcia, and Fay and Syaoran were just wandering around and talking to Mokona. Despite the crowds, surprisingly few people had noticed her. And the few who did immediately assumed she was a plushy toy and didn't give her a second glance.

Around five o'clock Lex started getting hungry. Ash had started complaining too, and though Sakura said she was fine, her stomach was growling loudly. Lex laughed at her and took them to a restaurant that was close by. She lead the kids to a table and went to pick up food by herself. She realized while she was standing in line (again) that she had no money to pay for food. Fortunately, some idiot forgot they ordered a huge plate of burgers and fries, so Lex decided to clean up after them. No one saw her walk off with the food that clearly wasn't hers.

Sakura and Ash didn't bother asking where she'd gotten the food, Ash knew she stole it and Sakura thought she bought it. While they were eating, Lex's cell phone rang. "Hero" by Skillet started playing loud enough to get sideways glances and dirty looks from moms sitting close by. Lex let out an apologetic laugh and answered Lizzie's call.

"Have you found Myalcia yet?" Lizzie asked.

"Um…not exactly," Lex replied.

"Have you trued to find him yet?"

"Um…not exactly." Lex heard Lizzie burst out laughing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah I figured. Well, I did. And I found Keric, Dante, and that other new guy are the only ones following him. What are you doing anyway?"

"Ash wanted to play so…Anyway, that's not important. You saw this guy right? Where's he heading?"

"Out of the park," Lizzie replied as Lex's phone beeped quietly and Lex cursed loudly.

"Hold on, someone's trying to call me, Lizzie." Lex pressed a button and Dante rejoined the conversation.

"Where the hell are you? Myalcia just left!" he snapped.

"She's taking Ash on rides," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie!" Lex snapped.

"Lex!" Dante snapped back, "You're the one who wants to help these guys! You should be the one following this guy!"

"Oh shut up, we needed a day to relax anyway," Lex replied and hung up.

"What did Lizzie do?" asked Ash.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. She just made your brother mad at me again," Lex laughed. Ash let the matter drop, and Sakura didn't bring it up. She could tell Lex wouldn't say anything else about it.

Since Myalcia had left, Lex had nothing to do for the rest of the day. So she avoided Dante and Keric at all costs, met back up with Fay and Syaoran, and went on some more rides. They left the park in the same way they'd entered, after regretfully finding Dante and the others, and found Jackie waiting with the van. That night everyone decided camping out would be better than trying to find a place to sleep, so they all just stayed by the van. Jackie, Sakura, and Ash slept inside while everyone else slept in the grass. Now that Dante had given his lecture, Lex was perfectly content under the stars.


	5. Night Fight

(Author's Note: Surprise name change! Sorry about this, but I was looking over some things I wrote years ago, and I found a version of this story I started to right (minus all the Tsubasa awesomeness). While I was reading it, I realized all the names of the non-Tsubasa characters were the same, except Manny's. I wasn't going to change it, but I liked his original name so much more and it just bothered me, so Manny's name is now Dante. Please don't be mad at me!)

"Lexie!" Lizzie shouted happily, "I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl stepped out from behind the bar and it turns out she was incredibly short, about the same height as Sakura. Lex ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Stop calling me that!" Lex laughed, "My name's Lex!"

"I could have called you Alexandria."

"No!" Lex cried and both girls started laughing. Turning around, Lex seemed to realize she'd completely forgotten about the others, "Sorry guys. Anyway, this is Lizzie! Like I said, she has eyes everywhere, and she owes me."

"I do not!" Lizzie snapped.

"Right, so why exactly _isn't_ your brother in jail?" Lex asked in her you-owe-me-your-life voice.

"Because you hacked into the jail's network and deleted every charge against him," Lizzie replied in a drawn out, bored drone.

"Exactly, so you're gonna help us…oh crap."

"What's wrong?" Fay asked. His voice sounded concerned, but his face was plastered with a nonchalant, joyful expression giving him a completely conflicted appearance.

"I just realized I have absolutely no idea how exactly to explain this..." Lex muttered, "Um, well anyway, Lizzie, do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

"Yeah sure, just follow me." She placed a _closed_ sign on the bar and showed the group to a flight of stairs behind the bar. The stairs lead to an employee's lounge that was currently empty. Lizzie said the bar was just about empty during the day, so no one came in to work.

"This is perfect, Lizzie!" Lex said happily, "Now then, this girl here," Lex placed her hands on a startled Sakura's shoulders, "needs our help. She lost something very important to her, and we're gonna find it."

"Okay then. So what are you looking for?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah anyway, Lex, you haven't told us a thing yet," Keric said deciding to finally join in on the conversation.

Lex looked at both of them, then sighed, "I haven't told you yet 'cause you wouldn't believe me. Still won't. But..." Lex's eyes lit up as she had an epiphany, "you might believe Mokona! C'mon out!"

"What're you…" Keric started before he say Mokona crawl out of Kurogane's shirt.

"How long have you been in there?" the ninja snapped.

"Since we were at the beach!" the little white thing giggled. Fay and Sakura laughed, and Syaoran grabbed Mokona before Kurogane killed her. Lex just smiled at the whole affair.

But Keric wasn't nearly as happy by Mokona's sudden appearance, "What the hell is that thing?" he snapped.

Mokona turned to him and jumped at his face, "Mokona is not a thing! Mokona is Mokona!" Now both Lex and Ashley had joined in the laughter.

"Um okay then," Lizzie interrupted, "so um, you needed something?" She appeared confused by Mokona's appearance, but not frightened. Lex smiled, she'd hoped Lizzie would react that way. The girls were a lot alike, so Lex figured Lizzie would find Mokona amazing, after a few minutes of shock.

"Right!" Mokona cheered, "Sakura lost her memories, and they look like feathers, and we have to get them back, but we don't know where it is, but Lex said you could help!"

That ramble completely confused Lizzie, but she picked up _feather_. "Wait, a feather? Is it white with a red almost heart shaped design on it?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Sakura cheered. She was overjoyed at the hope of finding one more of her feathers.

"I heard a rumor about a week ago about this new company that suddenly sprung up on the stock market. Apparently they went from small time to top dollar almost over night…but it looks like only Dante has any idea what the means. Basically, this company, Myalcia, started off as a small time thrift store, but they somehow managed to become one of the biggest companies in the country. You following?"

"Yeah, yeah, but what does this have to do with the feather?" Lex asked.

"I'm getting there. So it turns out the boss, some guy named Anthony Myalcia, always wears this necklace. Care to guess what's on the necklace?"

"The feather!" Lex said.

"Yup, I think he said it was a good luck charm or something. Usually he keeps it tucked in his suit jacket, but you can tell it's there 'cause the chain's always there. You guys wanna see a picture?" Syaoran nodded, so Lizzie walked over to a computer and simply typed _Myalcia_ into Google. Pictures of a dark-haired, average sized man came up, as well as Sakura's feather.

"That it?" Lex asked. Sakura nodded, and Lex smiled, "Great! Now all we have to do is get it."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Kurogane asked in a slightly contempt tone.

"Watch and learn," Lex smirked. She asked Lizzie if she could use the computer, then pulled out several pieces of complicated looking electronics. She plugged a few into the computer and a few into each other, then turned her attention to the screen. Windows opened and closed on the monitor, each containing line after line of computer code. For nearly ten minutes the screen was a constant flicker of motion. Finally, Lex slowed her pace the screen's background changed as well as all the files stored in the desktop. "Welcome to Myalcia's personal computer," she chuckled.

Lex's gang just smiled expectantly, like they knew exactly what she'd do, but the travelers were confused. "What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.

"I hacked into that guy's personal computer. Everything he needs to run a business is on here," Lex explained. She started pulling up different files and folders as she spoke, "Like, here's his shipping records. Ooh, this guy likes Italian wine. And here are some employee records. Wow, there's a lot of them. But what we want it this, his schedule. It'll tell us where he's going, and when." She opened a program that brought up a calendar neatly covered in appointments and reminders.

Lex moved to a tab that listed events in weeks instead of months. "Jackpot!" Lex cheered. Myalcia planned to hold a meeting in Orlando about setting up some of his stores in Disney World. "Lizzie! Thanks so much for moving to Florida!" Lex said with a laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurogane interrupted, "How _exactly _are you going to get the feather?" He was obviously skeptical as to whether or not Lex actually had any plan at all. Surprisingly, she did.

"I planned on asking him nicely if he'd give it to us," she replied in an innocent voice that sounded completely sincere. However, Kurogane just glared at her like she was an idiot. Lizzie burst out laughing, which drove Lex into a bought of laughter. "Kidding! Kidding! We're going to follow him while he's here. It says here he has a young daughter, so odds are he'll go to the parks a few times. While he's there, we're gonna find out what kind of security he walks around with, and what kind of person he is. With any luck, we might even find out where he's staying. Odds are his hotel will have massive security, but we can deal with any problems that show up when they show up. Any questions? No? Good," she finished without leaving any time for anyone to ask questions.

"She talks way too much," Kurogane grumbled. Keric just chuckled. What the ninja said was true, but Keric didn't want him holding a grudge against Lex. It's true she made him want to rip his hair out sometimes, but she'd been the leader of her gang for awhile and Keric had at least some respect for her.

"She does, but she's knows what she's doing," Keric told him, "She'll explain how she wants things to turn out, but she'll have backup plans for just about any situation. There's good reasons why she's in charge, y'know. Yeah she's one hell of a fighter, but she's also a strategic genius."

Keric had kept an even, non-caring tone, but it was obvious he held high respect and maybe something more for Lex. After he'd finished talking, he looked back at her to see if she had been listening, but she was focused intently on the computer screen and explaining a few more things to Lizzie. Apparently, Lex wanted to have access to security cameras in the park, and she wanted Lizzie to help her work on it. Keric seemed relieved by the distraction.

After witnessing this display, Kurogane wanted to talk to someone about Lex. He thought he could trust her, but he wanted a second opinion. He met far too many people who promised to help, then tried to put a knife in his back the moment he turned around. He went to Syaoran, "What do you think of Lex?"

Syaoran looked up at him slightly shocked, but then replied, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think we should trust her?"

"I think we can. You're probably thinking of Dr. Kyle, he jumped at the chance to help us just like she did, but I really don't think she'd hurt us. She hasn't tried to yet, at least." Kurogane nodded. _The kid's probably right,_ he thought, but something seemed off. Lex just seemed _too_ eager to help. _But maybe I'm just being paranoid, _he thought.

Meanwhile, Fay and Sakura were talking about the same thing. Fay thought it was strange, but Sakura insisted Lex was the kind of person who liked to help people. Fay let the matter drop, but he told himself he'd stay near Sakura, just in case anything happened.

"Okay then!" Lex announced, "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready for what?" Mokona asked.

Lex smiled and laughed, "We're going to Disney World!" Ash started cheering and jumping around, and Mokona cheered too, despite not even knowing what Disney World was.

"We can't pay for a trip to Disney World," Dante interrupted. Lex's shoulders slumped and she glared. Ash stopped cheering and looked up at his brother.

"Please, Brother. I've never been to Disney World," the child said with wide eyes and a pouting lip. He clasped his hands together and his pale blue eyes filled with tears.

Dante sighed and said, "Alright fine. I'm sure Lex has some completely illegal, entirely free, and overly elaborate plan to get us in anyway." Ash started cheering and running around again. Everyone except for Keric and Kurogane were laughing almost hysterically at his burst of energy.

Lex grabbed the boy and ruffled his pale blonde hair, "See, Ash, you are getting to go to Disney World!"

Ash looked up at her mischievously, "Yeah, and now Keric owes me ten bucks!" Lex gave the child a confused look, then shot Keric a glare.

"You made a bet with a seven-year-old?" she asked. Keric just shrugged and gave the kid a ten dollar bill.

"I said there's no way Dante'd let you take us to Disney, Ash said he would," Keric explained.

"You can't make bets with a kid! You keep this up and he'll go to Vegas and end up in a ditch someone completely broke and married to some girl he met five minutes ago!" Lex ranted. Keric started laughing now, so hard he had to clutch his ribs.

The travelers look very confused by her sudden outburst, so Lizzie explained, "She has a thing against gambling. Keric claims she always looses, and knowing her it's probably true. She's really competitive and tends to get a big head," Lizzie finished with a giggle.

"Are you talking about me?" Lex snapped. Lizzie smiled and shook her head, but Lex still glared. "Anyway, is everybody ready to go? Myalcia's supposed to be there now."

"Wait, Lex," Dante interrupted again. Lex groaned and expected him to come up with another reason why they couldn't go, but instead he said, "How are we going to find one man in Magic Kingdom. You've been there, you know how big and _crowded_ it gets."

Lex started to say something, but stopped. She had completely forgotten about that fact. She was silent for a long time before Mokona spoke up. "Mokona can sense the feathers," she said. Lex snapped her head towards the white thing, then she ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" she cried. Mokona just laughed. "Okay! _Now_ it's off to Magic Kingdom!" Lex announced. The group filed out of the lounge and gathered in the main room of the bar. Lizzie said she couldn't leave work just yet, so she said goodbye and returned to her counter. Besides, Lex needed someone to go through security footage, and Lizzie had already volunteered for the job.

With the next week now more or less planned out, the group left the bar and headed back to the beach where Jackie had fallen asleep inside the plane. Before she'd left, though, Lex had grabbed a bottle of Scotch just in case Jackie had managed to get himself sober.

He was still completely drunk when they got back, but Lex gave him the bottle anyway. His glazed eyes lit up and he snatched it from her hands. She just laughed and punched him. Meanwhile, Dante was trying to ask how they'd get to the park, considering they didn't have any type of vehicle.

"I saw a van over by that resort," Lex said and pointed to a large resort building not far form the beach, "so I figured since it's this close we might as well pick up Jackie." Dante nodded and the group, now including Jackie, walked up to the van and piled inside. The back of the van was huge, more than enough room for everyone to sit comfortably, and the gas tank was nearly full.

Jackie messed with a few wires under the steering wheel and the engine flared to life. He carefully pulled out of the parking lot, too a swig from the bottle of Scotch, then floored out of the resort. No one tried to stop them as they left, but if anyone had even seen them, they were going to way fast to be caught anyway.

Within minutes they were on the highway and heading straight for Magic Kingdom. Ashley was literally bouncing with happiness. Dante had to hold him still so he wouldn't start running around. Also, despite trying to act mature to calm Ash down, Lex was far too excited to sit still. She was standing by a window explaining her last trip to Disney to Fay and Sakura.

"The guards chased us through three attractions and half way through a fourth before finally catching us. Then they tried to handcuff Keric, but he kicked that guy's gut in and we ran again. Ben-je was with that time too, and he kept barking at all the guards who got in his way. Or he just pounced them, that worked too." Lex stopped because she was laughing far to hard to continue. Fay asked Keric if what she'd said was true, but he just nodded and chuckled.

"Weren't there a lot of people there?" Sakura asked Keric.

He shook his head and told her, "No, this was after the park closed. The guards were trying to get us out…and return everything Lex stole. Actually, hey, Lex! Are we even allowed in Magic Kingdom?"

Lex stopped laughing so suddenly it seemed as if the entire van had gone silent. She slowly muttered, "I…don't actually know. Hold on!" She pulled her long copper hair into a ponytail. Then she tied a blue and red bandana around her head. Next, she put on some over-sized sunglasses that hid most of her face. Keric just pulled on a sweatshirt and pulled the hood over his head. "Perfect disguises!" Lex cheered almost sarcastically.

"They'll get us past the main gates, at least," Keric said.

"Wait, we're not even going in the main gates…these things are useless!" Lex snapped and ripped off the sunglasses. "I hate these things, everything's too dark." Everyone, even Keric and Kurogane, started laughing at her over-exaggerated display.

Unfortunately, Jackie had to ruin their fun. "We're almost at the toll gates!" he slurred more than loud enough for Lex to hear.

"Crap. Pull over, pull over!" Lex replied. The van screeched and ran off the side of the road. "Everyone, time to walk!" Everyone crawled out of the van while Lex instructed Jackie to do whatever he wanted, but that he needed to be back at this spot before midnight.

For the next hour Lex lead the group on a long, convoluted path around Magic Kingdom. They stopped when they reached the lake surrounding it. Lex 'borrowed' a few boats, and everyone sailed across. Dante and went ahead and made sure it was nearly impossible to see the section of the lake they crossed, and he made sure the area where they landed would be free from any guards. They made it in without a hitch.

They had landed pretty close to Cinderella's Castle, so Lex ran for it and cheered, "We made it!" She then spent hours dragging Sakura and Ash around to her favorite rides and attractions. To pass time while they waited in ridiculously long lines, she would tell various stories about recent trips to Disney and other stories about her favorite memories back home.

While she was doing that, Kurogane, Keric, and Dante were actually trying to find Myalcia, and Fay and Syaoran were just wandering around and talking to Mokona. Despite the crowds, surprisingly few people had noticed her. And the few who did immediately assumed she was a plushy toy and didn't give her a second glance.

Around five o'clock Lex started getting hungry. Ash had started complaining too, and though Sakura said she was fine, her stomach was growling loudly. Lex laughed at her and took them to a restaurant that was close by. She lead the kids to a table and went to pick up food by herself. She realized while she was standing in line (again) that she had no money to pay for food. Fortunately, some idiot forgot they ordered a huge plate of burgers and fries, so Lex decided to clean up after them. No one saw her walk off with the food that clearly wasn't hers.

Sakura and Ash didn't bother asking where she'd gotten the food, Ash knew she stole it and Sakura thought she bought it. While they were eating, Lex's cell phone rang. "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance started playing loud enough to get sideways glances and dirty looks from moms sitting close by. Lex let out an apologetic laugh and answered Lizzie's call.

"Have you found Myalcia yet?" Lizzie asked.

"Um…not exactly," Lex replied.

"Have you trued to find him yet?"

"Um…not exactly." Lex heard Lizzie burst out laughing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah I figured. Well, I did. And I found Keric, Dante, and that other new guy are the only ones following him. What are you doing anyway?"

"Ash wanted to play so…Anyway, that's not important. You saw this guy right? Where's he heading?"

"Out of the park," Lizzie replied as Lex's phone beeped quietly and Lex cursed loudly.

"Hold on, someone's trying to call me, Lizzie." Lex pressed a button and Dante sjoined the conversation.

"Where the hell are you? Myalcia just left!" he snapped.

"She's taking Ash on rides," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie!" Lex snapped.

"Lex!" Dante snapped back, "You're the one who wants to help these guys! You should be the one following this guy!"

"Oh shut up, we needed a day to relax anyway," Lex replied and hung up.

"What did Lizzie do?" asked Ash.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. She just made your brother mad at me again," Lex laughed. Ash let the matter drop, and Sakura didn't bring it up. She could tell Lex wouldn't say anything else about it.

Since Myalcia had left, Lex had nothing to do for the rest of the day. So she avoided Dante and Keric at all costs, met back up with Fay and Syaoran, and went on some more rides. They left the park in the same way they'd entered, after regretfully finding Dante and the others, and found Jackie waiting with the van. That night everyone decided camping out would be better than trying to find a place to sleep, so they all just stayed by the van. Jackie, Sakura, and Ash slept inside while everyone else slept in the grass. Now that Dante had given his lecture, Lex was perfectly content under the stars.

The following day went along almost the exact same pattern as the first, except Lex took Sakura and Ash on different rides. Dante was just as furious. He questioned several times how Lex had come to replace his position as gang leader, but after she quickly and easily kicked his ass a few times, he stopped his questioning.

"Give it up, man," Keric told him to try and stop his fuming, "You know she's is too damn stubborn to lose." Dante turned back and glared at him. Keric couldn't help but laugh.

"Is Lex really that strong?" Kurogane asked. At hearing her name, Lex snapped her attention, which had been on trying to figure out what Mokona was, towards the ninja and smiled wickedly.

"You want to find out?" she asked. Kurogane smiled back and replied, "Yeah, why not? This place has been pretty boring anyway."

Most of the group had been relaxing after another long day of waiting in lines, but when Lex and Kurogane started fighting, all eyes were on the two.

They stood several feet apart and just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Lex crouched slightly and shifted her feet. The motion triggered Kurogane to move as well, but instead of shifting, he ran for Lex.

The movement was almost too fast to see, but Lex was expecting it. Kurogane's fist came flying at her face. She pulled up her left arm to block the blow and returned with a swift kick at his ribs. He pulled back his fist and jumped away half a second before her leg would have connected.

Two feet barely stood between them, and this time it was Lex who closed the gap. She swung up her leg to kick him again and in defense he did exactly what she wanted him to do. He caught her leg in one hand while using the other to try for another punch.

But she was already using the momentum from her kick to pull herself up. She grabbed Kurogane's free hand and pulled as hard as she could. His eyes grew wide as he felt his feet lift of the ground. Lex managed to completely flip him over onto his back.

Once he was down she jumped back and waited for him to get to his feet. He started to jump up, but she moved almost before he did. He was expecting her though, so when her fist came flying at his face, his own was ready to catch it.

Not expecting to be countered by her own trick, Lex was caught completely off her guard when she found herself immobile. Sharp pain burst in her ribs as Kurogane's kick connected. Using the momentum from his kick, she managed to propel herself several yards away.

She knew her ribs would hurt in the morning, but she wasn't about to let them stop her now. The fight continued for most of the night, but it wasn't until the sun was rising and only Fay and Keric remained awake that the fighters began to slow. Both were panting heavily and covered in bruises.

They were about to go at it again, but were interrupted by Keric yelling, "You two done yet?" Lex looked at him suddenly, finally seeming to realize how long her fight had been.

She rubbed that back of her head and chuckled, "Opps, guess we should get some sleep, huh?"

"Damn straight," Keric replied. Lex chuckled again and walked over to sit beside him. On her way, Kurogane stopped her to say, "That was a good fight."

He reached out a hand and Lex shook it while saying, "Anytime."

Once she was standing next to the kneeling Keric, Lex fell painfully to her knees. Keric laughed, but didn't make a comment. Still, he felt her fist jam into his arm. Despite the fight that had taken hours, Lex's punch still had Keric rubbing the bruise.

(Author's Note: Again, sorry about the spontaneous name change! I think I wrote the original version at the same time I started playing the first Devil May Cry game…which was actually the first rated M game I ever played! (At the oh so appropriate age of 5 or 6)

Anyway, I hope you liked the fight between Kurogane and Lex! I'm really bad at writing fight scenes so I hoped I did okay ^^)


End file.
